Getting used to it
by madisonj
Summary: So for anyone reading this - I got an idea from someone's story but that's only during the first chapter, it just sets up the story, Mads, Char, Lexi, Sutton, and Emma.
1. Chapter 1

End of season 2 episode 10

Dan charged up onto the roof, a cadre of police officers right behind him, many of them with guns drawn. There had been plenty of them at Theresa's memorial after all. He saw the single figure standing next to the hole in the roof, and every gun in the party trained on him. "Don't move!"he bellowed.

He could see that it was thayer. he was shaking and stuttering. "they jumped…I didn't do it…I threatened to expose them…alec said he'd make sure they'd lock me up…I haven't done anything…"

Knowing that he probably killed Theresa, Dan's mind was fixed on the image of a bullet entering his head, the satisfaction of seeing him gone for good. But that wasn't the way he was supposed to do it. He knew that. "Don't move,"he repeated. He stepped behind her and cuffed him. " "thayer rybak, you're under arrest for the murders of Derek Rogers, Theresa Lopez, rebecca sewell.. And Alec Rybak."

There was a large group of people outside. Many of them were feeling that they shouldn't be there and starting to drift away. Ted, Kristin, Sutton and Laurel were close to the ambulance as the body bags were loaded up. Alec and rebecca had been pronounced dead at the scene.

Kristin looked at Ted. "I should get the girls home."

"Okay,"Ted said briefly. He paused awkwardly, feeling as though he should say more. i'll come with u guys"

"Thank you." Kristin's answer was clipped, unemotional. He had a feeling she was doing her best not to show weakness in front of him. She glanced round at Sutton and Laurel. "I'll get the car."

Sutton moved closer to her father, talking in hushed tones. "What about Emma?"

"Not now,"Ted replied. Sutton started to protest and he shook his head firmly. "Not now. Your mum's got enough to think about tonight, we don't want to dump this on her as well. We'll figure it out another time."

A hush fell among the crowd. Sutton turned to see thayer being led to a car in handcuffs by Dan and two uniformed officers. Thayer turned and locked eyes with Sutton. Sutton couldn't tell if her thayer was accusing her or pleading for help. She looked away, not raising her eyes again until thayer was out of sight inside the car.

Ethan was behind her suddenly. "Someone should tell Emma,"he remarked.

"Well, you're usually best at that,"Sutton returned. She saw Ethan's uncomfortable look and rolled her eyes. "But if you think it's too much trouble…"

"Look, no promises,"Ethan insisted. "But…I'll see what I can do."

Laurel was looking around the group. "Where's Mads?"

Sutton looked around as well. Mads was nowhere in sight.

Emma sat alone in the cabin, the quiet sound of the television the only noise audible to her. She was getting used to the solitude and she was aware she might have to get used to it even more now. It was a wrench leaving the Mercer household but it was better than being in foster care and, given that half the town knew she was there, she wouldn't be short of visitors.

She wondered what was going on at the memorial. Had Ted told Kristen about her? Would Kristin want to meet her properly, or want her to leave town? What was happening with Ethan…Ethan, who, judging by his comments when she last saw him, would probably never want to see her again? She thought about Thayer as well: She hadn't wanted to leave him while he was upset yet something had told her it was the best thing to do, that he needed to be alone to process things.

The desperate knocking at the door startled her, made her wonder who it was. Did someone know about her? Was she now public knowledge? Or had something else happened?

She opened the door and found Mads standing there. Her friend's face was streaked with tears, yet still more were flowing down her face. Emma didn't think she'd ever seen anyone look so upset in her life. "Mads, what's wrong?"

Mads didn't say anything. She just collapsed into Emma's arms, sobbing desperately. Emma just held her there, offering comfort for whatever had left her like this.

Kristin stood in the middle of the lounge room as Sutton and Laurel entered the house after her. She'd barely said a word on the way home, whatever emotional shutdown she'd gone into clearly still ongoing. There was silence for several moments, then Kristin turned round to face the two girls. "You'd, ah, better go to bed, it's getting late."

Laurel looked like she was going to say something, then gave a murmur of assent and headed towards her room, Sutton just behind her. Once they were out of earshot, she paused. "Do you think one of us should talk to her?"

Sutton looked back at Kristin, who had sunk down into a chair. "She'll be fine,"she said dismissively.

"Emma would know what to do." Laurel looked at Sutton for a moment and then sighed in resignation. "I'll see you in the morning,"she decided, heading into her room.

Sutton looked at Kristin again in frustration. She had to be Emma now? Why had her twin sister set the bar so high? She took a deep breath and walked over to her mother, hovering near her chair. "If you want to do that talking thing…"

Kristin gave her a brief smile. "It's fine."

"Cause, I mean, Alec was your friend and you were pretty much on the verge of having an affair with him so…"

"Sutton, it's fine,"Kristin said firmly. "But thank you."

"Right. Okay." Sutton hesitated. "Love you." The words felt strange in her mouth, yet she had a feeling she meant them. She headed off to her room.

Behind her, Kristin buried her face in her hands and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Season 3 episode 1

Emma had made two cups of hot chocolate and handed one to Mads. She was sitting on the sofa now, calmer and having managed to fill Emma in on most of the evening's key details. "Alec's really..?" Emma hesitated.

Mads nodded. "I think so. Your dad seemed pretty sure." She gave a deep sigh and looked close to tears again. "This is so messed up, Dad's dead and I'm…"

"And you're..?"Emma prompted.

"And I'm just so worried about Jordan,"Mads concluded. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No, it doesn't,"Emma reassured her. "It just means you care about him. Have you got any idea with what's happening?"

Mads shook her head. "The police took him away, I went back inside to get Dad and…I just saw him, lying there, your dad checking over him and saying it was no use…and then I ran." She gave her friend a weak smile. "I ran here."

Emma gripped her hand. "It's okay."

"They're the two most important men in my life, along with Thayer…" Mads stopped. "Oh god, Thayer, he doesn't know, someone should tell him…"

Emma hesitated. "It might be best to leave him for now."

"Why?"

"I…I was around there earlier, I told him that it would never happen between us and he…he got upset. I think he needs to be on his own for a while."

Dan looked at thayer hard. "Let's go over this again…"

"No, let me make this simple for you," Thayer retorted. "I did not kill Derek. I did not kill Theresa. I did not kill Alec nor rebecca. Please, I've told you what happened. Alec did all this to frame me…"

"So who did kill Derek and Theresa?"

"Alec."

"I've heard that story before. People have a way of putting the blame on him"

"I'm telling the truth! He told me I'd bring him down, prove I'd been framed. And he said he'd make sure I was put away even if it was the last thing he did. And then he grabbed rebecca's hand and both jumped."

Dan looked at him. he seemed convincing. But then a lot of stories he'd heard recently had sounded convincing. He sighed and got up. "Interview suspended."

He headed out into the corridor where Ethan was sitting. His younger brother stood up. "What's going on?"

"he says she didn't do it."

"Do you believe him?"Ethan asked. Dan shrugged. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"Charge him. Let the DA sort it out once we've actually got a DA again." Dan looked at Ethan suspiciously. "That's not why you're here, is it?"

"Sutton asked me to go and see Emma, tell her what happened. But seeing how you feel about her…"

"Yeah but it's not about me, is it? It's about how you feel about her." Dan sighed. "You know, Theresa thought Sutton was good for you. Whether that means Sutton or Emma or some weird combination of the two, I don't know." He saw Ethan looking awkward and rolled his eyes. "Just go."

Back at the cabin-

Ethan only had to knock once on the cabin door before Emma answered. "There's something I need to tell you,"he began. Then he looked past her and saw Mads sitting on the couch, favouring him with an ironic smile. "But I guess you already know."

"About Alec? Yeah." Emma ushered him in. "Not what we were expecting."

Ethan approached Mads. "How are you doing?"

Mads smiled. "I'm getting there." She gripped Emma's hand. "Emma's helped."

Ethan glanced at his girlfriend. "Yeah, she does that, mads mind if i talk to emma alone?"

" ya sure no problem…" she was a bit scared for emma because the expression on his face made it seem like he needed to talk to her about something serious but she left them alone anyways.

" so ethan what do you need to talk to me about?" said emma still wearing a smile unaware of what would be happening next.

" emma we need to break up, i don't think that this relationship is good for either of us anymore"

" what Ethan please no" she said her voice cracking and tears welling up in her eyes " why would you break up with me?"

" it's simple emma, i don't love u and i never will." after he said and emma felt her heart break even more than it already was. After he said those words he started walking to the door and just left without saying another word. When the door closed emma quickly falls back on the couch and puts her elbows on her knees and puts her hands on her forehead and quickly but quietly she starts to sob.

As emma was thinking about what she did to make ethan break up with her, mads came out after she heard the door close. She walks into the main living area and she sees emma with her elbows on her knees and her hands pressed firmly against her forehead. As mads was getting closer she could tell that emma was sobbing.

" oh emma, oh my god. What happened?" mads asked her but emma just continued to sob even harder. Mads just decided to finish the walk over to her new friend and just hug her. Emma put her head on mads shoulder and just continued to sob." emma, please talk to me? Emma what the hell happened?" mads asked emma with nothing but a caring voice.

Emma took a second to to compose herself but then she lifted her head up and looked at mads with her broken, tearful eyes and said " Ethan broke up with me." she lets a few more tears cascade down her cheeks and whispered" he said he never loved me" and broke down in sobs again. Mads just continued to hold her tight and whisper sweet things in emma's ear. On the outside mads was calm but on the inside she was ready to kill ethan.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 3 episode 2

Mads was still at the cabin holding emma when she noticed that she cried herself to sleep. Mads was holding her friend tight and she saw the tear tracks and she knew she had to talk Ethan about this. She looked down at sutton's twin and even when she sleeping she could tell she was so broken. She was so tired herself that she decided to let herself fall asleep.

At the Mercer house 7 hours later-

Sutton was awake all night she just couldn't sleep knowing that her twin was in the cabin alone throughout the night. While sutton was thinking about her long lost twin laurel and her biological father had come down from their bedrooms.

" sutton what are u doing up before noon?"suttons hands were on her head when laurel asked so sutton looked up to her sister with tears in her eyes " oh sutton, what's wrong?"

" i just- i'm thinking about emma. She's most likely all alone in that cabin right now and i just want to tell mom about her" as laurel was about to reply when kristen came down.

"Tell me about who sutton?" sutton looks at ted and laurel.

" sutton just tell her. We can't keep this a secret anymore." laurel said to her with a desperate look on her face

" ok, Mom there's a few things that u don't know " silently praying that her mom doesn't want emma to leave.

" kristen when i had the affair with rebecca she did get pregnant with a baby. But i just found out a few days ago that she had twins. sutton .. a-and emma. "

" so emma is sutton's twin?"

" yes. Alec separated sutton and emma. Emma went with rebecca up until she was three and rebecca had left her at a daycare and then she ended up going into foster care. She had ran away from her foster family's home because travis, her foster brother set her up for stealing some money from her foster mother. Travis said he could make it go away if she gave him sex and she didn't realize that until a couple seconds later. So she grabbed her tennis racket,hit him and ran to the bus stop. Then I picked her up." said sutton trying not to show any emotion.

" so she ran here because she was going to get arrested? For not doing anything?" she paused and looked up at all of them. " take me to see my other daughter" sutton and laurel were overjoyed that their mother thought of emma as her own and that she didn't want emma to leave. They Made their way to the car and drove off to the cabin.

At the cabin-

Mads had just woken up from her sleep and she noticed that emma was still asleep on her. She decided against waking up her friend because of what had happened last night. As mads was thinking she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She didn't want to get up and wake emma so she just decided to say "come in."

" hey emm- oh hey mads." sutton says while looking at her best friend but a couple of seconds later she looked down at her twin and noticed tear tracks running down her face until her chin.

" mads what happened with emma? Didn't Ethan come by last night?" mads debated whether or not to tell them with kristen there but she decided to tell them anyways

" um, ya he did.." she paused for a second looking at emma and then back to sutton." Ethan came asked how I was doing i answered saying i was getting there. Ethan asked to talk to Emma alone so i left the room and i came back when i heard the door slam. Emma had her hands on her forehead and when i got closer i could she her body shaking and that she was silently crying. I walked up to her and hugged her and then i asked what happened and she said that ethan broke up and then he told her that he never loved her. She pauses again." she cried herself to sleep, god she seems so heartbroken guys."

" i bet, she's really fallen for him. I was hoping they would stay together" sutton said " so how long have you been here mads?" mads was about to answer when she had gotten cut off by emma

" she's been here since alec and rebecca fell through the roof" emma said while sitting up. Emma looks to sutton and sutton walks over to her and hugs emma for a few seconds " how are you doing sis?" instead of emma replying she looked sutton in the eyes and her eyes started to tear up… " um i just have to go to the bathroom" she looks up and see's kristen. "i'll be right back.." instead of her going to the bathroom she went into the main bedroom and broke down in tears just before sutton and mads had got to her. Sutton and mads run over to her and hug her while whispering sweet things into her ear.. Sutton and mads were holding her for about 10 minutes and when emma had calmed down fully sutton had asked emma if she wanted to go back out and they came out of the bedroom back into the main living area where they saw laurel and kristen talking.

"Emma," Kristen said coming over her and putting her hand on emma's shaky and wet hand, it only being wet because she had used it to wipe her tears." we don't have to talk about this now if you're not up to it."

" I'm actually really not Kristen, thank you for offering," she paused to wipe her tears, they all saw it in emma's eyes, she was truly broken up about this.

All of the others began to leave except for laurel, mads and sutton. they had all sat around emma on the couch and were all talking except for emma. she was just sitting there being silent in her own little world. Sutton,Mads and Laurel all noticed this and they tried to just leave emma be but they couldn't leave her be anymore when they saw tears slowly running down her cheeks. before any of them could help her she ran out of the room and into the bedroom and she had locked the door. Sutton had gone to the door and was knocking quickly and she was asking emma to let her in so she could help but emma just continued to ignore sutton so sutton took out her phone and called the one person who knew emma better than any of them. Lexi.

"Hey lexi"

" Hey Sutton, what's up? I thought i'd never hear from you again"

"We need some help, I can't go into much detail but i didn't know who else to call who knows emma as well as you do" sutton was nervous to see what her reaction would be but she knew that lexi would probably ask a hundred questions.

" Emma? what's going on Sutton?" Sutton could here the worry and concern in her voice

" She and ethan broke up, lexi she's so broken up about this and she isn't letting any of us in. i don't know what to do so I thought I would call you."

" i'll be on the first bus i can. Just keep knocking on the door she's behind to make sure she's still awake or crying, oh and sutton, she's so broken up about this because she had a boyfriend two years ago. He was nice at first but then he started to break her, he started to tell her that he never loved her and she would never be loved by a guy and he constantly abused her."

" lexi.." sutton paused thinking if she should add to her worries. " ethan told her that they needed to break up, Emma asked why and he said " i never loved you" she's a mess lexi, i think she really needs her best friend right now."

" oh my, i'll be there as soon as I can, just tell emma to hang on." lexi paused and sutton waited for her to continue " sutton after her boyfriend broke up with her she went into a deep depression that she didn't come out of until she had found you, sutton make sure you still hear noise coming from the bathroom, i'm scared she might do something. Please keep an eye on her."

" I will. lexi she never tried to kill herself did she? And i'll get laurel to come and pick you up, is that okay?"

" yeah, it's okay" she paused " and sutton? Thank you for calling me, and also, try to get the door open, i don't know how to tell you this so i'm just going to say it, sutton find a way to bring the door down, she's tried to kill herself before, i'll be there soon, bye sutton"

Lexi had hung up before sutton got a chance to say anything. As she was taking this new information in she slowly slid down the wall, she put her head into her hands and started crying hard, a couple seconds later Mads had came to where sutton was sitting and noticed that she was crying. Mads walked over to her without saying anything and just brought sutton into her arms. Mads had been holding onto her about half an hour and sutton was still sobbing. Laurel had thought it would be a good idea to just let sutton break down and cry to mads, but she also thought that mads could help her quickly, she could see clearly that sutton wasn't going to stop anytime soon so she walked over to sutton and told her she'd go and pick lexi up.

" sutton, i'm going to go and pick lexi up, mads should go and give ethan a piece of her mind, just stay with emma and don't worry about a thing, just stay ,call 911 if you can't hear anything anymore okay?" sutton doesn't say anything but she nods to laurel and silently tells mads that she'll be okay and that she can go yell at ethan. Laurel was the first to leave and mads had gone to the guest bedroom to grab a pillow, a blanket and to the kitchen for some water. After mads had gotten all that she had brought to sutton and put the pillow on the floor and guided sutton's head to the pillow and also covered her body with the blanket, as well as putting the water a few inches away so sutton doesn't knock it over. She gave sutton a quick kiss on her forehead and says she'll be back in 20 minutes then got her jacket and left.


	4. Chapter 4

ETHAN'S

Mads got out of the car after it came to a screeching halt., she walked up to ethan's door and instantly started pounding on it. Instead of ethan opening the door it had been dan who had opened it.

" Mads what the fuck is going on? Why the hell are you pounding on my door so hard?"

" where's your ass of a little brother. I have a lot I need to yell at him about,"

" what'd he do this time? And he isn't home mads, he's actually working right now."

" your asshole of a brother broke emma's heart and told her that he never loved her. So I really need to tell him off, i've been waiting since last night." Mads was fuming and Dan could very much tell.

" Mads i'm not going to stop you, anything you yell at him for he deserves, god damn it. I thought I raised him better than this. Mads I know my apology doesn't do anything but please tell emma i'm so sorry that this happened."

" I will, and i'll go hard on ethan so don't worry. Bye Dan."

" bye Mads"

AT ETHAN'S WORK

" Hi i'm looking for ethan whitehorse. Could you possibly point me in the direction he'd be?"

" Ya of course. Just go through the door to your left and turn down the right hall."

"thank-you" As mads walked away all she was ready to do was yell at ethan and when she turned to the right she saw ethan making out with another girl. " ETHAN! First you break up with emma and now you're fucking making out with another girl. Your fucking unbelievable." And then Mads had slapped ethan so hard her hand was tingling. " stay away from emma and more importantly stay away from us." Mads walked away angry but trying to figure out what to tell sutton and laurel had got her thinking about how heartbroken emma would be. The thought of that stopped Mads in her tracks and caused her to start walking again and quickly started to walk to her car and as soon as she was in it she just started sobbing in fear of what would happen to emma because of how much heartbreak she had and is going through. She knew emma hadn't had an easy life and since she had heard sutton and lexi's conversation and had heard that emma had tried to kill herself before she was so scared that emma might react badly if she had found out about ethan and the girl that she might try to kill herself. Mads whipped away her tears and started to drive back to the mercers cabin. Mads walked through the cabin doors and was met with the sight of laurel and lexi talking about how to get emma out of the bathroom. She quickly said hi to lexi and went right to the bedroom where she knew sutton would be. The sight she saw was absolutely heartbreaking. She saw her best friend curled up in the blanket facing the bathroom no longer crying but just looking numb . She walked up to her and she bent down to sutton and sat down next to her and pulled sutton to her chest and pulled the blanket back on sutton since it had slid off. She looked at sutton and tried to think about what to say to comfort her but she knew that nothing could help her. " sutton, has she been making any noise lately? "

Sutton had taken a few seconds to reply " she's been sniffling and moving around and I think if she were to do something she would have done it by now. "

" ya you're probably right. I'm gonna get up and try to convince her to open the door okay?"

" Go ahead." I took sutton getting off of me as my key to get up and to try to convince emma to open the door.

" lexi, can you come here?" lexi gets up and comes to the door " emma lexi is here and we figured that you needed someone you've known longer than you've known us."

"Emma. It's lexi, please open the door hun. Look I know you're going through something really terrible just like two years ago and I really feel for you but emma look how many people care for you. Emma please don't shut me out again, any of us. We all need you. Please open the door hun" As all of them were waiting for a reply they heard a quiet sniffle and they had all breathed a sigh of relief.

" Emma please open the door, we just want to help you." sutton didn't hear a reply " Emma please. We're begging you." sutton, mads, laurel and lexi were all waiting for a reply, scared that if they were to keep talking that Emma would continue to shut them out. They had continued to wait minute after minute and when they were about to walk away from the bathroom door they heard a small raspy whisper " please don't leave" Once they heard that they immediately snapped their heads back to the bedroom door. Emma had opened the door and was standing in the doorframe of the bedroom. She had walked up to all 4 and given them a hug.

About an hour later emma and the gang had talked about ethan, what to do about kristen knowing about her, and trying to figure out what to do about her broken heart.

"Lexi, can i talk to you please? Alone?" Emma seemed hesitant to asking but something was clearly going on that she needed to get something off her chest and no one was about to stop her.

" ya sure," Lexi had followed Emma into the main bedroom and she had pointed to the bed silently asking lexi to sit down. Lexi did as Emma gestured to do. " What's going on emma? Other than Ethan I mean" lexi wax waiting for Emma to reply but she didn't. "Emma please talk to me, I know you're really upset but you know I will always be here for you and I will always listen."

" it's just like two years ago except for there being no physical abuse. Lexi, i cannot go through this again.." lexi was sitting there listening to emma and as she she could hear the same hurt in her voice just like two years ago. Lexi didn't know what to do then and she didn't think she would know what to say right now either.

"Emma listen to me, ethan is not worth your time. Just like two years ago. If a guy doesn't see how amazing you are they are not worthy of you. Emma i love you so much and i so so sorry this keeps happening to you. You don't deserve this." as lexi had finished saying this she reached out for emma's hand and when she did she heard emma suck in a breath of air. Lexi had done this once before and emma had the same reaction she had two years ago. Lexi slowly rolled up emma's sleeve and when she did she it was her turn to suck in a breath. There on emma's wrist were cuts, all of them looking red and fresh all in a line. " emma, you promised me you would never do this again. Emma i'm so sorry that ethan broke up with you. But sweetie it's going to be okay. I told my mom i would stick around for a month or two, if it's okay at least."

"Thank you so much lex, and of course it's okay." emma had pulled lexi in for a hug that had lasted for several minutes. After the hug they made their way back to the living room and had sat beside each other on one of the couches.

" alright so here's the deal, Emma since kristen knows about you now why don't we all go back to the house." sutton had seen the look of hesitation on emma's face but quickly continued before emma had said anything." if you're wondering if we have to talk about what happened years ago then don't worry, laurel called mom and she said it doesn't matter anymore and that now she understood. She hasn't forgiven dad but she has still let him live in the house. Emma you are part of the Mercer family now. Okay? We all love you and I never want you to doubt that. Now we're all going to take our stuff to the cars and drive our way back home. Emma, lexi and I will ride in one and laurel and mads can ride in the other. Is that okay with everyone?" sutton had seen no objections so she continued to grab her stuff as well as everyone else following her lead. " alright i'm going to go wait in the car, lexi, emma when you get to the car just put your stuff in the trunk. Mads, laurel i'll see you back home."

" come on emma lets go and pack up your things."

Once emma had packed up all of her things they had headed to the car and were headed to the mercer house. The trip to the Mercer house was only about 20 minutes thanks to Sutton's driving. Once they got to the house Sutton immediately took Emma to the guest bedroom, which would soon be her own. While Emma was getting settled her heard a knock on the door and when she opened it, she was shocked to see who was behind it.

"ETHAN!? What the hell do you think you're doing here? You do know that you're not welcomed right?"

"Emma can you please chill for at least a minute. I didn't get a chance to explain myself to Mads when she saw me making out with that other girl."

Emma's facial expression had changed in a flash of hurt but she quickly regained her hard facial expression after he told her that.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH ANOTHER FUCKING GIRL AND NOW YOU'RE HERE TRYING TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT? Just fucking get out Ethan." I was trying so hard not to break down.

" look Emma if you would just let me-" he had gotten cut off by someone who had entered the room.

" Ethan get the hell out before a slap you harder than I had earlier when I saw you"

" wait Mads you saw him earlier? Wait, did you see Ethan and whoever the girl he was kissing?"

" yes..I was going to tell you but I was scared of how you would react so I just decided to tell you when we got here but I guess I was too late. I'm so sorry Emma, I know I should've told you"

" Mads, it's alright, I get it. You were doing it to protect my feelings and i'm glad you did." Emma turns to Ethan " YOU on the other hand Ethan, need to leave and never come back. Otherwise the cops will be called and i'll get a restraining order against you. Goodbye Ethan." after Ethan had left the house I turned to mads from facing the window and just walked into her arms and stayed there until Kristen had walked into the room a few minutes later.

" What was all that yelling about girls? And why did i hear Ethan's name? Was he in here?"

" Ya unfortunately he was. I just found out that he had made out with a girl. When Mads went to go and tell him off she found him sucking on another girls lips." Emma said with watery eyes, willing herself not to break down in tears.

" Emma, Mads come and get some dinner. I'm sure you girls are hungry after all the events of today. I ordered some pizza, got Sutton's favourite kind, ham and pineapple"

" That's actually my favourite kind, thank you Kristen"

"Come on then, i'm starving." after Kristen had said that Emma told Mads that she was just going to get changed into some more comfortable clothes. It had taken a couple minutes but Emma had soon went back to the living room She picked up a plate and got a couple slices of pizza and then sat down with her new family? Ya with her family. Soon afterwards she had fallen asleep in between Kristen and sutton with her friends not to far away from the couch she was on. Emma had a big smile on her face as she was sleeping, but no one had noticed the figure outside that was watching them- one of them specifically.

 **Okay so i'm updating this story faster then the others because this had been written for a while. I'm going to be focusing on the supergirl stories after this chapter is posted :) again, just please be patient with me.**


End file.
